


Full of Surprises

by TheSpaceCoyote



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Basically Rhys gets fucked by a plant creature while Jack watches, Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Oviposition, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, unrepentant smut absolutely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaceCoyote/pseuds/TheSpaceCoyote
Summary: “Jack, help me please, please!” Rhys pleaded, heart hammering in his throat as he felt the tendrils snake up to his hips before dipping underneath his waistband. Rhys’ eyes widened as he could feel the flesh of the creature’s appendages against his bare skin—it was warmer than expected, pulsating softly underneath the organic hide as it curled around one of his plump asscheeks. Rhys’ face brightened with red, eyes widening as the creature’s tendrils squeezed and pulsed around his rear, leaving a slick trail as fluid began to leak from the tip.
“A-Ah, no!” Rhys jerked his hips forward, trying to get away from the creature’s appendages, but he was bound far too tightly to do much of anything else other than wiggle pathetically.
----
Rhys gets fucked by a tentacle plant monster in an R&D enclosure, much to Jack's amusement and pleasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Done for a commissioner on Tumblr, and I really enjoyed this one! There may be a follow up, but we'll see. Heed the warnings and enjoy!

In retrospect, Rhys probably should have been suspicious.

Jack had told him that he had a surprise for him down in the R&D department. And as Rhys had quickly learned, any “surprises” related to the R&D department never ended well for at least _open_ person, if not more. Rhys had wrinkled his nose at enough bloodstained corpses and mangled animal parts during the occasional visits that he had to make to the department. After a weird plant covered in pulsing blue blisters had exploded all over his brand new tie the last time he had been there, Rhys wasn’t exactly keen on going back, but he had gone with Jack down there anyways. 

Rhys found himself walking down a hallway lit by an unusually warm yellow light, heels clipping against the steel floor as he wondered what exactly was “just at the end of the hallway, c’mon pick up the pace Rhysie” as Jack had put it. Every once and awhile the young man had shot a glance behind him, only to see Jack raising his eyebrow, tilting his chin in question until Rhys turned around with a shrug and a nervous chuckle.

He had an uneasy feeling about this.

Eventually, the hallway ended in an open space, the warm light ending at what looked like the dark, shrouded interior of some kind of enclosure. Rhys heart leapt in his chest a little bit, opening his mouth in concern to Jack, but the older man tsk-ed and waved him on, apparently not worried that one of R&D’s “projects” had escaped. Rhys raised an incredulous eyebrow, but Jack continued egging him on. The gun at Jack’s thigh reassured the young man someone—he knew how quick Jack would be the weapon if the situation called for it. He tried to push away his uneases as he stepped from the lighted hallway and out into the dark haze of the enclosure.

The interior was shrouded in a light blue mist, the ghosts of strange trees just barely visible. Rhys inhaled, the breath sharp and wet and cold as a wave of concern came over him.

Alarm bells should have started ringing in his head when Jack told Rhys to go walk ahead in front of him, but he’d still gone forward, tsk-ing at the way his skag-skin heels sunk into the slightly moist ground of the enclosure. There was a cool moisture in the air that made the young man shiver, the hair on the back of his neck standing up on end. Rhys frowned, turning his head to look back as he was quickly starting to sense this was a _bad_ idea.

“Jack—“ Rhys started, expecting Jack to be right behind him, only for his eyes to widen in confusion. Jack was still standing back in the hallway leading out to the enclosure, arms folded with a smirk on his face. Rhys raised an eyebrow, wondering why exactly Jack had hung back, when the sudden sound of rustling and cracking twigs drew his attention back—just in time to see a massive, spindly silhouette launch out of the fog towards him.

Rhys caught a quick glimpse of it, and what he saw made his throat run dry with fear—at first it looked like a towering mass of vines, except it was _moving_ , tendrils lashing against the floor of the enclosure, with a pair of jaws and bright orange eyes gleaming in the limited light as it rapidly crawled towards him.

“H-Holy shit!”

Rhys bolted, nearly tripping over his own feet as he scrambled back towards the lighted hallway where Jack stood, seemingly unconcerned about the fact that there was a plant-monster- _thing_ hurtling after Rhys who probably would tear Jack limb from him as soon as it was done eating Rhys’ guts. Rhys gritted his teeth in anger, ready to give the man a piece of his mind as soon as they were safely away from this thing.

“You fucki—“ Rhys started when suddenly his forehead slammed into the air in front of him. Dazed, Rhys nearly fell over as he stumbled back with a whine of pain, hand pressed against his smarting skull. His legs wobbled, sight swimming as he tried to focus on Jack, realizing only too late what had happened before the monster was upon him.

He was slammed back against the glass wall dividing the enclosure from the entrance hallway as the monster’s bulk charged into him. Rhys let out a shout of terror as he was pinned, rustling tendrils squeezing around his ankles and holding him in place as a huge weight pressed his chest into the door. Rhys cried and struggled, eyes fluttering open as he bucked back against the creature, forehead pressed forward against the clear door. 

Jack’s face was mere inches from Rhys, separated only by the thick pane of glass between them. Rhys’ breath fogged up against the surface, warm condensation catching on the glass as he shook his head frantically, eyes begging Jack to help, to let him out, to blow the monster assaulting him to pieces. But Jack’s smirk was unchanging, his eyes glittering with interest as he watched Rhys struggle with the creature just on the other side of the door.

“Jack, hold it— _ah_ —“ Rhys whimpered as he felt the tendrils of the creature snake up his legs, twisting over the tender flesh and holding his thighs apart. He trembled, trying to kick out against the appendages but they held him firmly against the glass, with even more weight pinning his thrashing wrists down as Rhys’ fingers scrabbled uselessly against the smooth surface.

“Jack, help me please, _please_!” Rhys pleaded, heart hammering in his throat as he felt the tendrils snake up to his hips before dipping underneath his waistband. Rhys’ eyes widened as he could feel the flesh of the creature’s appendages against his bare skin—it was warmer than expected, pulsating softly underneath the organic hide as it curled around one of his plump asscheeks. Rhys’ face brightened with red, eyes widening as the creature’s tendrils squeezed and pulsed around his rear, leaving a slick trail as fluid began to leak from the tip.

“A-Ah, no!” Rhys jerked his hips forward, trying to get away from the creature’s appendages, but he was bound far too tightly to do much of anything else other than wiggle pathetically.

He felt a tendril wrap loosely around his neck, and before he could cry out properly the tip of it snaked between his teeth and dove towards the back of his throat. Rhys choked and reared his head back, futilely trying to get away. He nearly vomited when the tendril pushed further into his mouth and down his throat, the muscles in his neck spasming as it settled there, twitching softly. Rhys whimpered, struggling to breath through his nose against his panic as the tendril swelled in his mouth and down into his throat before a gush of fluid rushed down his esophagus and into his stomach

“Mmmph, _mmm!”_ Rhys protested, teeth digging into the elastic skin of the creature as he felt more of the warm liquid spurt down into his stomach, settling weighty inside of him. It made his middle tingle, a feeling that slowly started to spread over Rhys’ entire form. He could feel his body starting to slow in its struggle as he was pumped with more of the fluid, his mind growing a little fuzzier with each dulling second.

The tentacle in his mouth was still draining liquid down his throat when the slick tendril between his asscheeks started to poke and prod at his hole, sending a jolt of sensation through the young man’s body. Rhys moaned out, writhing weakly as the blunt head of the tendril slowly started to push inside of him, parting his tight muscles around its thick girth.

Rhys vision was blurring with tears of confused panic and pleasure as the appendage thrusted deep inside of him, deeper than any cock or toy had ever been pushed. He whimpered pathetically around the tentacle in his mouth, ass squeezing like a vice around the girth that was starting to press against the sensitive, slick parts of his insides. To his horror, he found himself humping backwards, clenching his cheeks around the tendril as he tried to pleasure himself through the otherwise disquieting and uncomfortable reality of the situation. He could feel his cock twitch in his pants, gradually growing hard as the tendril swelled and pulsed against his insides and making him rock his hips mindlessly.

And just as Rhys thought that he could deal with this, deal with the strangeness of being fucked by the weird plant monster thing, he felt something firmer swell at the part of the tendril right near his ass, starting to press inside of him. Rhys’ eyes widened, teeth and throat clenching around the tentacle still thrust into his mouth as the mass stretched out his already tender hole, before popping inside and being pushed up by the tendril into his core, settling heavily into his stomach.

Not long after the first object had been passed into his body, more and more of them began coming, pressing into Rhys one after another with little time for the man to recover. Rhys groaned into the tendril shoved into his mouth as he felt the pressure inside of his gut building, feeling a gradual fullness in his stomach that quickly passed into uncomfortable. And yet his cock was still hard in his pants, painting a wet spot in the fabric as the—eggs?— squeezed past his prostate, arousing him despite his anxiety at being filled with weird alien offspring.

Breath heaved out of Rhys’ noses, breath strained and found in his ears as he struggled to take in air. Overwhelmed tears streamed down Rhys’ face, his forehead pressed against the fogging glass as his eyelids fluttered, wondering if he could plead with Jack to save him because this was too much, far too much. There was too much pleasure and pain and it was all confusing, all too much roiling inside of him and he couldn’t take it. He found himself looking down at the floor of the hallway just on the other side of the glass door, sight traveling upwards from Jack’s shoes, only to stop at the man’s crotch as Rhys’ eyes widened in shock.

Jack was _jerking himself off_.

Rhys’ eyes flicked up to Jack’s face, where the smug grin had curled into a lusty smirk, eyes half hooded and observing the debauched sight of Rhys pressed against the glass. Rhys would have been furious, if he wasn’t so overwhelmed with panic and and the thrumming edges of pleasure. Still, he felt an edge of humiliation rise up in him, his cheeks burning as Jack stroked his cock off to the sight of his PA being violated and filled with eggs on the other side of the glass door.

Rhys could feel his stomach starting to swell underneath his clothes, puffing up as more and more eggs were pumped into him by the creature. He was starting to feel unbearably full, his stomach roiling with both the lubricant and the eggs. His belt was cutting into the tender flesh of his middle, his hands bound and unable to loosen it as it strained against his growing middle. His fingers twitched and clenched against the door, sweat from his desperate palms warming the glass. He’d lost track of how many eggs had been forced up inside of him, but he could see the teal fabric covering his stomach billowing out below him. Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look either his expanding belly or Jack’s face—at least, until a rapid knock on the glass door snapped his attention back to Jack, who grinned like a maniac and gave him a mocking wave.

_Bastard_.

Soon his swollen stomach started to press into the cool surface of the glass, Rhys feeling his shirt strain against his expanding flesh as he was filled with more and more eggs. He whined in discomfort and tried to splay his thighs as pressure mounted on his hips. Rhys wondering distantly if the monster was just going to keep going until something tore, if Jack would cum to the sight of Rhys’ stomach bursting into a violent shower of guts and eggs.

Mercifully, however, Rhys felt the pace of the eggs pressing into him start to slow down, and the young man let out a wet sob of relief when the tendril finally withdrew from his throat, the other soon leaving his ass dripping with fluid as the creature let out a rustling hiss.

Rhys sobbed, tears and saliva smearing against the glass as he rested against it, his legs trembling and barely able to keep him up as the monster’s tentacles pulled away from his body completely, the creature retreated back into the mists of its enclosure. Rhys hiccuped, knees buckling as he put all his weight against the door, only for the glass panes to suddenly part, causing Rhys to tumble forward right into Jack’s waiting arms.

The door snapped shut behind them, sealing the two men off from the enclosure as Jack supported Rhys’ weight in his arms, sitting the trembling young man against the wall and swiftly undoing the straining buttons on Rhys’ shirt and unbuckling his belt. The young man whimpered in embarrassment as his round, egg-swollen belly was revealed, the pale flesh bloated with light pink stretch marks. A small moan left his lips when Jack’s hand pressed over his stomach, making the eggs inside of him squeeze together. Rhys cock twitched in response even as he shook his head.

“D-Don’t…”

Rhys vision was hazy and unfocused, but even he couldn’t miss the fact that Jack’s cock was still out of his pants, still bright red and rock hard as the man took it in his other broad hand, smearing bubbling cum over the head with his thumb.

“Hooooh baby, gonna get you down to the lab boys so they can take a look at those suckers but….” Jack chuckled, parting Rhys’ thighs as he greedily drunk in the sight, “first, daddy’s gonna have some fun with you.”


End file.
